bladesedgfandomcom-20200215-history
Xander Starkiller
"Take what makes you weak and turn it into something that makes you strong." -- Xander Starkiller Xander Starkiller is a Human Force User who commands as a Sith Master and held the title of Dark Lord of the Sith as Darth Caedes before leaving for the Unknown Regions. He is the oldest son of Jax and Joclyn Starkiller, the Nephew of Anubis Starkiller and Silencia Shamalain, the blood brother of Mark and Kailey Starkiller and a brother of Deija Marzullo who used the name Blitzen Starkiller after faking her death. Later in his life he became the husband of Phoebe Draclau, a Sith Master and former Empress and the father of twins Aurora and Jason Starkiller. Standing at 1.93 meters(6'4") tall and weighting 220 pounds, Xander is physically imposing and very strong, the result of harsh and seemingly endless training. The Corellian born Mandalorian has a knack for machines. He personally crafted and upgrade his prosthetic right arm and his Lightsaber. At one point constructed a fully functional assassin/protocol Human replication droid, though this droid has since been destroyed in an explosion. He is an excellent pilot and has shown ability to fly anything from fighters to freighters. =Biography= Origins "Soon, they will know just what they threw away. Vengeance will be mine!" -- Xander Starkiller, regarding his parents thumb|left|Jax Starkiller Xander Starkiller was born on Corellia to Jax and Joclyn Starkiller. The parents were unimpressed by their first son's apparent lack of potential. So they discarded him on Korriban, allowing three Sith Master's to raise and train the boy should he began to show any promise. As he grew up and learned the details of how he came to be on Korriban the young Xander grew to despise the parents who so quickly abandoned him. This hate was instrumental in his training, through the years he endured rigorous training that pushed his sanity to the edge. The Master's fueled his hate mostly with lies about how his father might come back but only when he became of use. When he turned 13 he killed all three of his masters and escaped the planet. Finding a Brother and the Final Showdown "Unexpected but not unfortunate. I know of our blood, I know what you are. Join me Brother, I'll only offer it once. " -- Xander Starkiller, to his brother Mark thumb|right|Mark Starkiller After leaving Korriban, Xander took what knowledge he had and began to track down his father. Within a three year time frame he met his brother Mark Starkiller and challenged him to a duel. The result was a draw with each brother loosing an arm. A year later and with his brothers help. Xander tracked his father down on Corellia and dueled him. After a fierce duel in which Xander received a scar on his left cheek he finally killed his father. He desire for revenge was satisfied and he began a new path on his own. Knighthood and Hunting the Jedi "This world will not hold me down! I'll show you and the rest of the those fools! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" -- Xander Starkiller In his travels the young Sith met a wandering Sith Master, Xander seeing the wisdom and power the Anzat Sith Master possessed, became his student. After a period of training with him, Xander learned the greater mysteries of the Force learning various powers and Lightsaber techniques. At the age of 17 he was formally Knighted after passing a trial in the Tomb of Ludo Kressh on a return trip to Korriban. Staying true to the Sith but following his own path, he began to track down and kill Jedi he deemed unworthy of the title. In doing so he collected the lightsabers from the dead Jedi as trophies. He collected up to 6 different lightsabers of various colors, Xander carried them around with him until he met his wife, Phoebe Draclau. Disappearance "There is something more out there, I have to find out for myself just what." -- Xander Starkiller's thoughts on his journey At the age of 19, Xander Starkiller decided to explore regions of space he had only heard about from others. He vowed to further his strength and left into the unknown regions of space. Anyone he knew thought he was dead. He didn't tell anyone and during this time period he traveled to Ziost, a frozen Sith world of the Ancient Sith. Vjun, an almost lifeless planet plagued with acidic rainfall, Byss, a world in the deep core and Dromund Kaas, a planet so steeped in the dark side weapons would sort out. This seclusion went on for a year, he learned much from the libraries on Ziost and Dromund Kaas, one such ability known as the Force Blast. =Xander's Return= Raid on Utapau and meeting Anubis Starkiller thumb|left|Anubis Starkiller He returned at the age of 20. He joined a Sith task force bound for Utapau. On this mission Xander would meet many people that would have significant roles in his life including: Kelly Garnier, Nade Rossk, Kane E. Smart and most importantly his Uncle and current Mandalore of the Mandalorian people, Anubis Starkiller. From his uncle he learned he had much more family then simply a mother, father and brother and even influenced Xander to embrace the Mandalorian culture. The task force arrived on Utapau and found minor resistance. He and Kane Smart located a hanger with many supplies in it including a Belbullab 22 starfighter that once belonged to Clone Wars Separatist, General Grievous. Xander and Kane then went to the aid of fellow Mandalorian, Nade Rossk. Once there the two found themselves in a battle with Jedi Knight,Tahira Solo. The outcome of which was a draw. Embracing Heritage thumb|right|Xander Starkiller, Age 22 Some time after the Raid on Utapau, Xander returned to his Uncle's command and solidified himself not only as a Sith but a Mandalorian warrior. During this time he got to know his fellow Mandalorians including Arumi Zy, Kane E. Smart, Nade Rossk and Kane's girlfriend Kelly Garnier. During his many battles as a Sith Mandalorian, he met a fellow Mandalorian by the name of Cal'mina Ordo, the time during which the two had a relationship. Old and New Deals He went into business with his friend and associate, Kane Smart adding to his growing fortunes. Xander was present at the gathering to decided a new Mandalore when his uncle went missing. Though he did not participate, feeling himself unworthy of the title just yet. He watched as Nomad, a general of the Rebel Alliance took the title. During this period at the age of 23, he bought a home on Mandalore with Cal'mina and then received a notice that his fathers deals had been broken off with the Hutts. He then traveled to Tatooine and re-established his father's old dealings with the Hutt's, where he strong armed the Hutt and proved himself a shrewd businessman establishing a deal worth a small fortune. =Establishing a Sith= Depression and a Beautiful Surprise thumb|left|Phoebe Draclau When learning of the Hutt's ill advised move against him before he had arrived. He learned Cal'mina had perished at the hands of a Hutt hit squad. This caused Xander to kill the Hutt in a fit of rage and vengeance, effectively taking over his operations but Xander would soon develop a drinking problem as he went into a downward spiral of depression. He attended the Yule Ball on Alderaan, alone and drank heavily before leaving half way through. He stayed on Alderaan neglecting his duties on Mandalore and continued to hang around Cantinas and drink himself into a stupor. It was on one night he met Phoebe Draclau in one of these Cantinas. After having a good time they went back to her home that evening. Xander decided to go back to Mandalore to do his work but he promised to come back. On his return which took longer then he expected he learned that Phoebe was pregnant. Shocked at such a revelation, he decided to be a father for his child and eventually over the months of her pregnancy fell in love with Phoebe. During this period of time he and Phoebe had run ins with Archaen Fel, Phoebe's former love and Sith Master and then Malice Draclau, Phoebe's Uncle and Patriarch of the Draclau family. Soon his children were born, the twins, Aurora Lillian Draclau-Starkiller, a baby girl and Jason Xander Draclau-Starkiller, a baby boy. thumb|right|Aurora Starkiller, age 5 Crashing on Honoghr thumb|left|Jason Starkiller, age 5 On a routine trip back to Corellia, Xander's Infiltrator experienced mechanical failure and crashed on the planet, Honoghr. In his poor condition following the crash. He was taken captive by the natives and brought before their leader, Sith Mistress, Silencia Shamalain. After his body was healed, he learned more about his family and discovered that Silencia at one point had been his Aunt. Eager to learn more he found himself preforming menial labor in exchange for information concerning his cousins, Cerusia Starkiller and her daughter, Desdemona. thumb|right|Silencia Shamalain Captivity and Torture Silencia seeing more potential in her Nephew. Sought to strip away Xander's state that he had grown into. He was no longer the man who killed his parents. He endured severe torture greater then he had endured on Korriban in his early life. Soon in as his personality changed to fit Silencia's mold. His hair was shaved off and a Sith symbol was branded into the left side of his chest. Soon he became the Sith of old only more intelligent, wise, and cunning. The only piece of his former self that was left would be shown around his children and wife and even then he was changed. =Five Years Later= Doing away with the Past After five years of raising his children as well as undergoing a drastic change in personality. The dark mark upon his chest had grown the branches and roots stretched out up the back of his neck, down his left arm, across his chest and shoulders. He intercepted a message for Phoebe and using slicer Xantara Shonlar's slicing skills. He discovered the location of Phoebe's children from her first marriage. He killed both in their home on Alderaan, his wife went unaware of the entire incident. Governing Dromund Kaas Xander on the behave of the Sith Council led a invasion force to Dromund Kaas and successfully liberated the Dark Force Temple from the remnants of the Prophets of the Dark Side. He was declared Governor and declared those prisoners taken on the planets surface would either bow down or be destroyed. Those that pledged loyalty became his Dark Acolytes and acted as his elite network of spies and assassins. Leading Clan A'skimus It came to Xander's attention the Mandalorians were growing in strength since the disappearance of his uncle. Upon further research, he found his Uncle's clan of Mandalorians, long thought forgotten. He took them over reigning as the new Leader. His children were introduced to the clan as blood members and his wife through marriage was accepted into the clan as well. With the discovery of this clan came with two older model Crusader-class Corvettes and a Mandalorian Carrier capable of carrying a maximum of 600 troops and an assortment of Mandalorian fighters as well as basilisk war droids. Mastering the Dark Side After taking leadership of his Uncle's former clan, Starkiller was awarded the rank of Sith Master. Shortly after achieving this rank he began using the title of Sith Lord, furthering his power by seeking out the more powerful members of the Order and seeking to learn from them. During this period he met with his informal teacher and mother figure Silencia Shamalain and furthered his training with her. He also traveled to Coruscant and met Shery deWinter and bargained his own knowledge so she would share her own. Shortly after this meeting he traveled to Korriban and began a brief training session with Master Archon Kaan to learn the prestigious ability, Force Lighting. =Powers and Abilities= Polyglot He was taught many languages by captured slaves on Korriban. The Master's said it was instrumental in becoming the greatest warrior alive. He understands and speaks Galactic Basic, Hapan, Mando'a, Zabraki, Huttese, Durese, Dosh and a bit of the ancient Sith language, He also understands Binary and Shryriiwook. He drained knowledge of the Noghri language from one of Silencia's guards. Mechanic He is some what of a mechanical genius, having a natural affinity and some would call joy for tinkering with mechanical things. He can make spot and timely repairs on ships and create and repair droids as well as repairing and upgrading his cybernetic arm. If he tries hard enough he can make things from scratch, such as droids, blasters, armor, etc. Swordsman Early in his teachings he was trained to wield the lightsaber. As his training went on he studied much of the weapons history and devoted himself to learning to use the weapon of a Sith it it's full potential. He is balanced in his use of the Force and a Lightsaber but he leans more towards to being a swordsman. He has bested his own father, an accomplished swordsman in his own right. As well as his brother Mark Starkiller and Jedi Knight Kyle Solo. Force Abilities Ever since he was tested as a baby and found to have a high midi-chlorian count. He has a very strong affinity to the Force, particularly, the Dark Side. As he grew up he could use such abilities as moving things with his mind, increasing his speed, jumping to great heights, and seeing into the future. After further training under an Anzat Sith Master he learned to hold people in the air as well as choke them, crush objects and use kinetic energy. After becoming a Master he perfected the Shatterpoint ability as well as learning the ability to Drain Knowledge from a victim from a lost holocron in the Dark Force Temple. His aptitude in Sith Sorcery and Sith Alchemy have also come a long way, giving him such abilities to replace his presence in the Force with a light side aura and create various forms of Sithspawn. Ace Pilot He is very talented at piloting starfighters and other crafts. His ability to think fast and stay calm, have gotten out of many chases and dog fights. He has yet to lead an attack squad but is good at forming strategies and plans for ships to move in attack and defend. He is also used to maneuvering many larger ships in a way they usually can't be thanks to his time piloting the Avenger. Shape Shifting Due to the genetic experiments preformed on him by Sith Master Malice Draclau. His genes were spliced and altered with that of the Shi'ido biological make-up through use of Sith Alchemy. He gained the ability to change the color of his skin, eyes, hair and even change his facial features to match those of other human and near human males. Weapons thumb|left|Xander's Sith Lightsaber Sith Lightsaber After the destruction of his original lightsaber Xander constructed a new one on Corellia. The red crystals used to make the blade are natural and were salvaged from his original. The entire weapon was made with durasteel and a few other components Aside from the unique spiked blade emitter shroud that circled the lens, this lightsaber had the capability of a Duel-phase lightsaber, capable of going from the standard 1.3 meters to a length of three meters with flick of a switch, as well as being water-proofed. The original design also added a hidden lens at the bottom end of the hilt. A skilled Trakata user could activate and deactivate either blade at any time adding in a surprise effect. Starkiller removed the second lens and crystal fixtures, returning it to a normal single hilt lightsaber. Instead he constructed a twin lightsaber and modified each so the could be connected on end into a double bladed lightsaber. Beskad A special blade given to him by his friend Arumi Zy. A Beskad was an ancient Mandalorian sword made of Mandalorian iron. Their construction gave them a natural resistance to lightsabers, and the design was also a key factor in making this sword a weapon of choice for Xander. This special sword had a black blade and was treated with Sith Alchemy to be sharp and never dull. Armor "Verd ori'shya beskar'gam" -- Mandalorian Proverb meaning "A warrior is more then his armor" thumb|right|Xander in his armor Through the years he had neglected to wear armor after the death of Cal'mina, when he took control of the Mandalorian Clan A'skimus, Xander once again began using armor. He commissioned a breastplate, stomach guard and bracers made of the lightweight Mandalorian Iron as well as a pair of gloves with metal plates on the back of the hand. He engraved this armor with various Sith and Mandalorian symbols and began wearing a Sith Mask that was similar to a standard Mandalorian helmet made of unknown materials, some speculate it was crafted by the Jensaarai. Vehicles [[image:Kedalbe battleship1.jpg|thumb|left|The Annihilator, Caedes' Flagship]] The Annihilator A Keldabe-class battleship is a Mandal Hypernautics designed warship used by the Mandalorians. It was named for Mandalore's capital, Keldabe. Ships of the class were able to compete with the Galactic Empire's Imperial-class Star Destroyers. Keldabes were armed with turbolasers, ion cannons, and a special mass driver weapon capable of firing directly through enemy shields. The mass drivers were located in between the two engine systems and at the front of the ship. An interesting facet of the ship's design was that they were capable of actually leeching energy from enemy vessels and shields to power its own weapon systems. Xander purchased use of this Capital ship from the current Mandalore, Nomad. Nomad supplied the crew to keep tabs on the Sith Knight as well as Xander supplying his own crew members. After the destruction of The Avenger, Xander made this ship his new Flagship and headquarters away from his home on Corellia. Category:Sith Category:Sith Master Category:Corellian Category:Dark Lord of the Sith